


Star Twinkle Pretty Cure

by dragonflydart123



Category: Star Twinkle Pretty Cure, pretty cure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123
Summary: When Hoshina Seiza becomes a Precure, she, her sister, and their friends must do all they can to stop the Notraiders from taking over the Universe. Can they do it? Or will darkness consume the Universe?





	Star Twinkle Pretty Cure

Hoshina Residence, third person POV

We open up in a bedroom. There are various astronomy objects such as posters, astronomy books, even hanging constellations. A young girl with pink hair, and a young boy with bright green hair were drawing. The girl with pink hair, Hikaru, was looking through a telescope. Seiza, her brother/sister, was looking at the sky. "What constellation should we draw today?" Hikaru asked. Seiza shrugged. "Whichever one you want." He responded, watching his sister draw. Both looked up, as a streak of light zoomed over their house. "A shooting star!" Both yelled. Just then, the star popped, and an image of a mouse like alien appeared. They both began drawing the image, and Seiza connected the last dot. "There. It's ready!" Hikaru declared, as she and her brother smiled. "It's super cool! Twincool!" Hikaru cheered. "Definitely super sparkly!" Seiza added, before saying, "All thanks to that shooting star."

He frowned, his green eyes pensive. "Are you alright?" Hikaru asked. Seiza nodded, before shrugging off his sense of foreboding. His psychic powers could be off sometimes. The two children fell back on Hikaru's bed. They each had separate beds, but generally shared Hikaru's bed. "What should we call it?" Seiza wondered, as they both closed their eyes. Hikaru's notebook started glowing, and floated in the air, causing both of them to open their eyes, and stare in shock. The picture glowed brightly, and they heard a little voice screaming. A mouse like alien appeared, and hit Hikaru in the face, causing Seiza to grimace in sympathy. "The constellation…" Hikaru trailed off uncertainly. Seiza just watched.

Cue Opening Theme

Dokkidoki dorimu ga kirameku

Wakuwaku warudo hiragaru

Hirai! Ginga tobikoe

Kirari! Kimi mo Suta Tuinkuru Puryikua!

Motto deiaiti tsune "suki" yori "daisuki"

Atsumetara hato wa mujuryoku ~mugendaiimagenashon~

Mikke! Fushigi furenzu made muchu ni natte uchu e zenshin

Go sain mattecha irarenai!

Look upon a star karafuru na kanosei

Mirai jizai ni egakeru yo

Fantajia naito negai wo kanei!

Dokkidoki dorimu ga kiremeku

Wakuwaku warudo hiragaru

Go! Go! Sozo iji no kanata e

Meccha yaba donaru? Ashita mo

Issho nara supakuru wandafo!

Muteki! Egao tsunaide

Kirari! Kimi mo Suta Tuinkuru Puryikua!

Puryikua!

Bedroom, Seiza POV

"The constellation came flying at me? Twincool!" Hikaru declared excitedly. I managed to touch the alien creature, before getting a powerful flash of memories that knocked me over. Hikaru squealed. "Just what are you?" I asked, rubbing my head. "Fuwa!" The little critter declared, springing free from my sister's grasp, flying around our shared bedroom. It landed on Hikaru's head, and the rings on it glowed brightly. "FUWAA!" The critter screamed, as a star shaped portal opened up. "Just what is going on?" Hikaru wondered. The three of us were teleported in, and we saw a world of stars, with a pink background. There were numerous shapes, which I assumed were planets. "So cool! Are we in space?" Hikaru said, grinning. I noticed she was glowing with a golden aura, and the same aura covered me. "We shouldn't be able to breathe." Hikaru said. I nodded in agreement, continuing to stare at the sights. I noticed an area of blackness shaped like a black heart, and nudged my sister. She looked at it. "What do you think that is?" Hikaru wondered. I shrugged.

Morning, still Seiza POV

Hikaru and I woke up as the sun hit our faces. "Did that really happen last night?" I asked. Hikaru shrugged, just as confused as I was. I saw a shadow move. We both looked around, before staring at the same critter from last night. The critter dashed out before me or Hikaru could say anything. I quickly put on a green shirt, and green shorts, and putting a purple hat with a star on it. I put on my pink psychic blocking gloves. Hikaru and I ran downstairs, jumping the last three steps. "Hikaru, Seiza. Where are you going?" Our mother, Hoshina Terumi, asked. Hikaru jabbered excitedly about what happened last night, as our grandmother, Hoshina Youko, watched. Hikaru grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the door with her. "First things first." Our grandfather, Hoshina Harukichi, declared. Hikaru greeted him with a cheerful wave. "Good morning, grandfather." I stated politely, nudging my sister to do the same. "Good morning. You just woke up, and you speak some nonsense once again." Grandfather replied. Hikaru blushed. "Here's your lunches." Grandmother stated. "Thanks! We're off!" Hikaru declared, and we both ran out the door.

We both rode our bikes to the local observatory, where Hikaru and I spend a lot of our free time. "Good morning, Mr. Ryo." I called, waving to the elderly man, His full name is Sorami Ryoutauro, but Hikaru and I always call him Mr. Ryo. "We have something big we need to show you!" Hikaru said, as we jumped off our bikes. Hikaru showed him our notebook. "This creature?" He asked. Hikaru and I nodded. "Does the notebook have some kind of mysterious power?" Hikaru wondered excitedly. "It's just an old notebook I found in the warehouse. But I was right to give it to the two of you. Looks like it will become a wonderful notebook to capture your imagination." He replied, adding that vague comment. I went to read his aura, but Hikaru grabbed my hand. "We've still gotta look for the creature." Hikaru declared. We both ran to our bikes. We pedaled away, waving to Mr. Ryo, who waved back, and wished us luck.

We continued biking, to no avail, as we both started to get tired. We pulled off the bike path, and braked next to a tree. I grinned as Hikaru pulled out two Star Donuts. Just then, there was a high pitched squeal. "FUWA!" The critter from last night landed on my head this time. It stared at the donut with wide eyes. Hikaru and I looked at each other, and Hikaru moved the donut. The critter followed its every move. "You want some?" I asked, giggling. "They're Mihoshi Town's famous Star Donuts!" Hikaru added. I pulled apart my donut, giving half to the critter. "Dawnuts!" The critter cheered happily. "You like them?" Hikaru asked, smiling. "It's gweat!" The critter responded, with a childlike demeanor. I laughed. "Fuwa fuwa!" The creature responded happily, as Hikaru and I brushed its fur. "Fluffy? Should we call you Fuwa?" I asked. Fuwa cheered, and began flying around energetically. "I know! We'll call this constellation, Fuwa!" Hikaru declared, adding the name in the notebook. I grinned in excitement. "Isn't it nice? We want to make it a beautiful book full of things we love. We share it, just like we share everything." Hikaru explained with a soft smile. I nodded in agreement. "We gotta draw the space scene we saw yesterday." I reminded my sister.

We both lied down on our stomachs, and began drawing the beautiful scenery. Fuwa poked at a dandelion curiously, her little tail twitching. "That's a dandelion. Try blowing at it." My sister called. I grinned at Fuwa. Fuwa joined us, and I held Fuwa on my stomach. Hikaru and I were on our backs now. "You really are from space…" Hikaru murmured. I continued holding Fuwa as the three of us fell asleep. I took my gloves off before I did, and clutched Fuwa protectively. In her dream, there was an expanse of stars, and a woman in a pink dress walked up to me/Fuwa. "You are our last hope." The woman said. I/Fuwa saw a woman in a blue dress in the background. The first woman put her hands on me/Fuwa, and sent a pulse of power, causing us to glow.

Space, Third Person POV

Meanwhile, in space. A massive battle was raging. A group of flying saucers were blasting a blue rocket.

Town, Seiza POV

I jerked awake from the strange dream, and Hikaru popped up. "What's going on?" She demanded, as Fuwa's rings glowed brightly. "FUWAAAA!" She screamed, and another portal materialized. "It's just like yesterday!" I realized. A rocket burst out of the portal, and landed right in front of us. Two beings walked out. One humanoid, with two antennas, and the other, a small jellyfish looking creature. The humanoid began swaying, looking ready to drop. "You get travel sickness?! Are you OK? That warp hole appearing out of nowhere surprised me though." The jellyfish alien said. "We're this far out, at the edge of the universe. To think we'd land on Earth!" The creature scoffed. They turned around, finally noticing us. They both screamed in terror, and Hikaru and I just raised our eyebrows. "THE EARTHLINGS SAW US!" The jellyfish creature yelled. "Twincool/Super sparkly! You guys are real aliens!" Hikaru and I cheered. "We love anything astronomy based, including aliens." I explained to the confused creature. The other girl started talking, but she only said "Lu." Hikaru and I looked at each other when the girl pointed at Fuwa. "What is she saying?" I asked. "She's saying we got separated at some point during our travels. We were really worried." The jellyfish creature responded. "We might have called her here. This picture came into our minds." Hikaru explained, opening our notebook, as Fuwa landed on my head. "Who's Fuwa?" The creature asked. "Her name." I replied, pointing to Fuwa.

"You can't just make up names like that! She does have a proper name, you know. Her real name is Spegasus Pulalan Mofpit Prinsewink!" The creature declared. I rolled my eyes, as Fuwa pouted. "Fuwa!" Fuwa cheered. The girl laughed. "My name is Hikaru, and this is my sister, Seiza." Hikaru introduced us. "Hoshina Hikaru, and Hoshina Seiza." I added. "Lala." Lala said, pointing to herself. "Cute name." I said. "My name is Puruns." Puruns declared. "Why are you guys traveling?" I asked curiously. "We're looking for the legendary warriors, the Precures." Puruns explained. Just then, a black warp hole opened up, and several objects emerged from it. A man with green hair emerged from one of the UFO's. "Earth language? Looks like we ended up on quite a primitive planet." The man said. "You can't just run away from Kappard, that being me." Kappard boasted. Fuwa snuggled close to me, whimpering in fear. "We, the Notraiders, need her to take over the Universe." He yelled. Lala stepped in front of us protectively. "Doesn't seem like you'll hand her over. Unfortunate. I'll just take her by force!" Kappard snapped. Puruns snatched Fuwa from me, as he and Lala ran to the ship.

Hikaru and I looked at each other, and snuck on board before they could close the door. The rocket blasted off, and Lala and Puruns screamed in shock when they saw us. "Why are you here?!" Puruns demanded, before adding, "Talk about reckless." Fuwa snuggled close to me and Hikaru, and we both smiled. We both began floating, and we grinned in excitement. "Look outside." Puruns commented. We floated over to a window, and gaped in shock. "It's the Earth!" I said. Just then, the rocket was impacted by something, and red lights flashed on. We got bombarded by powerful laser blasts even as we tried to dodge. The window cracked, and burst, the vacuum sucking out our notebook and Fuwa. "FUWA! Hikaru and I yelled, We both let ourselves be sucked out. We caught Fuwa, and she covered us with a golden aura. I also grabbed our notebook. "It's OK, there's nothing to fear now." My sister and I said together. "I see. So they have that kind of power. There's a good reason my master desires it." I heard Kappard say. "Hand her over, now!" He demanded, flying toward us with a dual bladed laser sword. "We shall use that power, not you!" He roared. "Fuwa… Fuwa is not an ITEM! WE WON'T HAND HER OVER!" Hikaru and I screamed as one. "That power will change the Universe. We need it to take over space." Kappard retorted, still flying towards us.

"We don't understand, but we're going to protect her! WE WANT TO PROTECT FUWA!" We screamed, and Fuwa glowed brightly, and so did our notebook. Our notebook transformed into a book called the Twinkle Book, and four light balls appeared, transforming into two pens, and two pendants. A pink and green energy field materialized as Hikaru and I touched the pens. "STAR COLOR PENDANT! COLOR CHARGE!" We both screamed, as a flowing pink dress appeared on my sister, and a green dress appeared on me. A star appeared in front of my sister, and a constellation which I recognized as Perseus, appeared. "With the power of the sparkling stars, I'll draw what I aspire to be!" Hikaru and I sang, as cuffs appeared on my wrists, with green boots, and a green choker. "Twinkle, Twinkle Precure!" We continued singing as our dresses, pink for her, her hair changing to bright pink, and green for me, my dark green hair changing to bright green, and growing longer. "Star Twinkle! Star Twinkle Precure is here!" We both finished.

"The star twinkling brightly above. Cure Star!" My sister yelled.

"The beautiful pattern of stars forming in space, Cure Constellation!" I yelled.

"Scramble, Notreys!" Kappard yelled, and the footsoldiers charged us. We jumped away, stars forming at our feet, and the Notreys destroyed each other. We stopped in midair, and held up our arms, a shield forming. We blasted them back. We jumped from star to star, and yelled, "GO FLYING!" as we punched one Notrey toward his comrades. "How's that?" I taunted. "Not bad, but in space combat, I have the upper hand." Kappard commented, struggling to break our shield. "We need that power to take over the Universe!" Kappard declared. "We told you, we'll protect Fuwa!" Hikaru yelled. We blasted Kappard back. "I'd like to see you try!" He retorted. "PRECURE STAR/CONSTELLATION PUNCH!" We both screamed as one, sending a star shaped energy beam and the constellation of Perseus directly at Kappard. He teleported away, and my sister and I both panted hard.

Fuwa flew over to us, snuggling close to Hikaru. "Fuwa, are you alright?" I asked. Fuwa nodded, her eyes sparkling. We went back in the rocket, detransforming. "Man, that was something else." Hikaru commented, before adding, "What a twincool day! We transformed into Precures, and met with Fuwa." I grinned, as Lala looked disappointed. Hikaru and I grasped her hands. "And met real aliens." I finished. Fuwa jumped on our hands, causing us to glow for a few seconds. "Thank you for protecting her." Lala said. "No probs!" My sister and I declared. "What kind of creature is Fuwa?" I asked, once we got over the translation shock. Fuwa jumped into the Twinkle Book. Just then, alarms blared, and the rocket fell to Earth.

Hope you enjoy this new story. Next time, Episode Two: The Birth of Cure Milky. Stay tuned.


End file.
